Stereotypically Overpowered Visual Novel Character
|-|Human Form= |-|Inside The Mecha= |-|Divine God Mecha= Summary This is a visual novel character. He is overpowered and cheap. Chuuni as fuck. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 1-B | High 1-A | 0''' '''Name: (Insert name here RPG style) Origin: Some cheap ass overpowered visual novel Gender: Male Age: Late teens Classification: Human/Mech/Visual Novel Character Powers and Abilities: Genius Level Intellect and Chick-Magnetism | Super strength, speed, durability, truth manipulation, can manipulate causality by moving his Pieces, acausality, immortality (type 3), magic resistance barrier via Cheap Plot, has no real body, exists in the world/layer far higher than lower-dimensional beings (from his perspective, regular 5-D or 6-D (7-D or 8-D space-time) universes/multiverses is nothing more than a single glass Fragments); higher world creatures do not actually die; they just lose the concept of themselves in the sea of nothingness), conceptual manipulation (unbounded by mundane concepts), can revive himself as much as he wants and regeneration (low-godly) as long he still retained his emotion, will and form, can turn his words into reality via Blue Ocean and Red Grave, probability manipulation, acausality | All previous abilities on greater scale and attributes, stats with the additional of magic, far higher scale reality warping, mystery manipulation, dimensional and multiverse travel, teleportation, conceptual manipulation including conceptual attacks, conceptual resistance, conceptual being, regeneration (high-godly via powerscaling), immortality (type 4) | Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Being, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Type 5), Exists in the highest world and views mechs as nothing more than chess pieces (just like how mechs view humans), Master of the Overlord Bots, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Text Manipulation | Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Toon Force, in addition to every crazy power already prior detailed. Attack Potency: Human level (Average Loner Highschool Student who gets bullied) | High Hyperverse Level (infinite-dimensional) | High Outerverse Level (Being a visual novel mech character and all) | True Infinity (Gotta love that power climb) Speed: Peak Human (Can Run Away from Jealous Comic-Relief Tsundere Waifu really well) | Nigh-Omnipresent '''| '''Irrelevant | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Human level | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Human level | Infinite-Dimensional | Limitless | Irrelevant Durability: Wall Level '''(During Chibi Comic-Relief Scenes) | '''High Hyperverse Level | High Outerverse Level | True Infinity Stamina: Limitless Range: Omnipresent Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Bullshit-Level Genius. Class Prodigy, knows many scientific and esoteric information no kid of his age would logically have | Nigh-Omniscient | VERY close to Omniscience | Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * What? Being a visual novel character isn't enough for you? Key: Beginning of VN | Late in the VN | Inside *Insert Pretentious Latin / German name* Mecha | Fused with Deus *Insert Pretentious Latin / German name* Mecha Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Mechas Category:Truth Manipulation Category:Casuality Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Regeneration Category:Probability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Elemental User Category:Omniprescence Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniscience Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Tier 10 Category:Harem Users Category:Professor Voodoo's Profiles